


Does It Still Count As A First Kiss?

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [20]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet gives permission.





	Does It Still Count As A First Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> iopele said: well then, let me throw a couple thoughts at you! what about Ratchet accidentally overhearing the Twins talking about him (conversational context up to you), or the Twins taking him on their version of a first date, but Ratchet doesn't realize they even meant it as a date until someone else clues him in later? and I'm always a sucker for first kisses and I'd love to see Sideswipe kiss him! or Ratchet realizing he's Caught Feelings for them oh noooo... (told you I have way too many ideas!)

               “Bad news, oh favorite baby medic,” Sideswipe announced, plopping his hip down on the edge of the desk Ratchet was using. Ratchet huffed and tugged out a patient file from beneath Sideswipe’s aft.

                “What’s that? You’ve been transferred and won’t have the chance to bother me on a daily basis anymore?” Ratchet retorted, putting the data pad atop his already towering stack.

                He didn’t know how Hoist managed to do his records and still get off shift on time. One day… one day Ratchet would leave when he should.

                After a moment, Ratchet realized he hadn’t gotten an answering quip from Sideswipe. He looked up and witnessed Sideswipe frowning down at his own fingers.

                “Oh. Oh, you _have_ been transferred,” Ratchet said softly. He had been teasing earlier, based on the rumor floating around the base that several soldiers would be getting moved closer to the frontlines of Iacon. He supposed it made sense that the twins would be chosen. They were experienced and from what Ratchet had heard and seen, _very_ good at what they did.

                “Yup,” Sideswipe replied morosely, emphasizing the ‘p’ sound with a little pop of his lips.

                He doesn’t say anything else and Ratchet got a horrible feeling.

                “You’re both going, right?”

                Surely they wouldn’t only send one twin and not the other?!

                Sideswipe gave him an odd look. “’course. We’re not half as effective as when we’re together.” He paused before speaking again. “Guess you’re happy we’re going, huh?”

                Ratchet’s lips parted, but the words tasted like ash in his mouth. He found the thought of them no longer being in his periphery oddly upsetting, actually. He refused to think of why that was exactly, especially in wake of Sunstreaker’s kiss only a few short weeks ago.

                Things had been… odd… since then. Both of them a little bit more reserved around him, but _always_ around him. It was like they were afraid a Decepticon spy would creep onto their base and kidnap Ratchet.

                “While I’m sure I’d get more work done, I don’t know if I quite trust your care with another doctor,” Ratchet finally said, ducking his head and staring blankly at the open file on his datapad. His optics couldn’t seem to focus in on the words, however.

                Out of the corner of his vision, Ratchet saw Sideswipe shift, and then suddenly hands were on his shoulders. He was ever so gently pushed backwards away from the desk, the chair legs making a soft screech as they slid across the decking.

                Once there was enough room, Sideswipe’s body twisted and he carefully lowered himself down onto Ratchet’s lap. He moved slowly as if giving Ratchet plenty of time to tell him to stop or physically push him away.

                Sideswipe did that a lot actually, now that Ratchet thought about it. Words tumbled out of his mouth without the slightest hint of a filter, but any time he touched Ratchet, it was if he was waiting to be told to stop.

                As if there had been a time when he hadn’t been given that option for himself.

                “Yeah? That’s it? You think someone’s gonna repair us to a state that’s subpar?” Sideswipe teased gently, his left hand sliding around to the back of Ratchet’s neck to anchor himself.

                Ratchet dared to finally look up, his fingers twitching where his arms had fallen to his sides. “I have high standards.”

                Sideswipe’s lips quirked. “Do we meet them?”

                They were verging into dangerous territory here. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been chasing after him for a long time. Ratchet had always thought they had been doing it as a joke, but after last month, he had really begun to wonder.

                They weren’t close enough friends to go to the effort of storming an enemy base and rescuing him, no matter how much Megatron liked to kill the people they were close to.

                Ratchet’s mouth opened and closed several times before Sideswipe finally shook his head, a flash of disappointment crossing his face. “That’s ok; we don’t need an answer right now. But I did want to tell you that I’m feeling a little miffed that Sunstreaker got a kiss and I didn’t.”

                That was a little easier to address. “He took it. Maybe you should try asking.”

                Sideswipe’s optics widened a fraction. “All right… may I kiss you?”

                Ratchet thought about it. The twins were getting transferred. They might die in the next battle. He wasn’t on the field all that often, but every time he went out there, he was at risk too.

                Months ago, when he thought they were making fun of them, he would have said no.

                “Yes.”

                After a sparkbeat, Sideswipe smiled, a soft and beaming expression that lit up his whole face. “Wow. It’s that easy, huh?”

                “Not always,” Ratchet replied, frowning a little. Was this the point that Sideswipe bounced off Ratchet’s lap, held up his hands and shouted, ‘gotcha!’?

                He was tense in anticipation of that, or of Sideswipe darting forward as aggressively as Sunstreaker had, or…

                So it was a bit of a surprise when Sideswipe leaned down, still so slowly and carefully, and gently pressed his lips to Ratchet’s. His free hand cradled Ratchet’s jaw, tilting Ratchet’s face up just enough so that their mouths notched together perfectly, igniting a spark in Ratchet’s belly.

                There was the slightest hint of a tip of a glossa flicking along the seam of his lips and then Ratchet was left blinking rapidly at Sideswipe as the frontliner drew back.

                “That’s it?” Ratchet demanded after a moment. Because that had been… tentatively enjoyable. But he couldn’t really tell. Not without further data.

                Sideswipe smirked. “That’s it. If I kissed you for longer, Sunny’d be complaining for the rest of our lives.”

                “He was rougher, so maybe it evens out,” Ratchet offered thoughtlessly.

                Sideswipe subtly stiffened and his lips thinned in displeasure. He retreated from Ratchet’s lap, leaving his plating feeling oddly chilly.

                “You scared him. Sunny doesn’t do well with fear,” Sideswipe retorted defensively. “Just because you’ve never gotten a chance to see Sunny be gentle doesn’t mean he can’t be. And I’ll make sure he asks next time.”

                “Unless I ask first,” Ratchet replied unthinkingly.

                Sideswiped grinned delightedly and bounced on the toes of his pedes a little. “That’s the spirit!  And stay safe, all right? If you get captured again, we’ll be halfway on the other side of the planet so it’s gonna take us longer to get there.”

                Ratchet got to his feet as Sideswipe started backing away. “Wait… you’re leaving now?”

                Sideswipe looked apologetic. “Yeah, transport’s taking off in ten. Sunny’s saving my seat.”

                “I… stay safe too,” Ratchet replied, at a loss. “And be nicer to the other medics.”

                Sideswipe gave him a sloppy salute. “Aye, aye captain! See ya, Cuteness!”

                He bounded out of the Medical Bay and the main room suddenly seemed so much less lively and colorful. Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest, subtly hugging himself. He absolutely did _not_ miss Sideswipe already. The twins’d be fine, Ratchet told himself. He’d see them again before he knew it.

 

-

 

                It turned out that it would be over four centuries before Ratchet saw Sideswipe or Sunstreaker again. 

 

~ End


End file.
